you walked in
by usernamehacked
Summary: Bruce never meant to fall for the electric-guitar wielding princess, and he never meant to leave her too.


**Or the shot where my 'Hamildrop Helpless by The Regrettes' hype turned into a 'half-assed half-crappery partly finished but to hell with it' wonderbat oneshot**

* * *

" _you walked in and my heart went_ boom. _"_

Yellow, red and blue flashed across his eyes inside the little bar. It really was just a little bar, but the number of people flooding in and out, the people jumping and bobbing up and down to the music roaring through a stereo, made the street corner partying spot feel like a way too cramped sardine can. Bruce didn't even know why they were all there.

He wished they weren't, though. So he could have the floor all to himself, so he could stare at the raven-haired angel singing on stage for as long as he wanted, as lovingly as he wished, without people pushing him left, right, front, and back as they jump up and down to the beats of the heavy music rolling off the stage as his leather-clad punk-style princess says each hateful, scornful word with a melody, turning her sound into a song of beautiful emotions resonating with the crowd.

As he looked up from her messy dark tresses down to her black leather boots, he would realize that he had fallen in love with the girl on stage with gorgeous radiant blue eyes and a microphone. The girl with raven hair and an electric guitar on her hands. He, a pampered elite genius of the high social classes, fell for her, a girl he just saw in a bar singing loud punk music to people in torn denim shorts and pierced left ears.

Tomorrow, he would sit next to a sophisticated, bespectacled girl in a red flannel, a nose buried in a book. A girl in regular blue jeans, a pen twirling in her fingers. He would admire her pristine white converse shoes before going all the way back up to look at her raven hair tied with a yellow scrunchie in a messy bun. And he would never even think that his loud princess of last night would be the calm, collected angel sitting next to him and answering all the professor's questions because the class genius was staring at her in lovesick awe.

Bruce would have never thought they were the same person. That was until he asked for her name, and behind black wide-rimmed cateye glasses shined a familiar blue light (shade wouldn't be the word for such a radiant thing) that captivated all his senses, making him see blue, feel blue, taste blue, smell blue, hear blue. And when she answered, "Diana Prince.", there were no scornful words, and she didn't say it with a melody, but he heard a beautiful song in her voice anyways.

They start dating long after they first met. He asked his butler and trusted confidant to teach him how to braid so he could have an excuse to take off her yellow scrunchie and run his fingers through her wild raven hair. He struggled through teaching himself how to cook so he could see the bright sparkle of her blue eyes when he delivers her meals in her dorm room (although that didn't go as planned). He taught himself how to play a red guitar so he could hear his angel's voice sing for him while he strums six strings over and over again. Over again until the song stops like all songs do, and they sing a new one again. He was happy. Until…

Until two years later, the yellow of her scrunchie, the red of her flannel, and the blue of her pants flashed before his eyes before the door of their apartment shuts close in front of him. He runs after her, through the halls, down the stairs, calling for her to stop, trying to tell her that he was sorry for sleeping with Talia that one night. That, although he doesn't know what to do with his and Talia's child yet, he'll fix things. And after that, he'll marry her.

Diana stops at that. He realized he finally got her to stop, so he continues, promising her a family, children with her blue eyes, her raven hair, her everything, because their mom was perfect so they would be to. Diana laughed at that, and it was like a song. But he didn't realize the snow of the outdoors falling around them. He didn't realize the cars running on the road. And he didn't realize that one had skidded on the snow, and just when Diana's lips formed a smile, her voice turning into a sound, turning into a song, a black blur crashed into her, sending her flying to the wall of the apartment building he owned. When Bruce finally got over his shock, when his heart finally decided to beat again, he slowly went to Diana's unconscious form. He dropped, cradled her body close, and silently wept, his fingers tracing the yellow ring on her finger, his other hand dyed with the red of her blood, and his cries silently wishing that her blue eyes would stop looking like gray.

A few months later, Bruce tells Diana that he decided to marry Talia Head. It was the best for the baby who they decided to name 'Damian'. It was also a sort of strategic move for their companies. Now that the heiress of the Head Industries would officially soon be a Wayne in name, the bonds between two of the strongest companies in the continent have strengthened, making them the most powerful companies on this side of the world. He tells all this to Diana while she lay asleep in a hospital bed, still deep in a coma.

Two weeks later, Diana wakes up alone. She immediately turns off the TV in her private room just after she switched it on. She wishes she won't be seeing that headline again.


End file.
